


A Khansama And His Prince

by your_taxidermy



Series: Sweet Affection [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Belly Dancing, M/M, minor ciel phantomhive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: PROMPT: Belly DanceTranslations:"Theek hai?” = Holding up alright?''Beshak.'' = Of course





	A Khansama And His Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, let me just say, writing dance is so hard. I really hope this isn't terrible because I've never written dance before. I have to say, it was a challenge but I consider this entire series to be a challenge for my writing. While I had great fun with this, it took the entire day to finish and I'm very glad I'll have Monday to myself :D I probably won't be able to write too much this week as I'll be quite busy but I promise this will be updated as soon as possible! 
> 
> Like always, if there's a prompt you find along your internet travels, always feel free to send it my way!

Soma had spent most of the morning in his bedroom, pushing his body to new limits in dance. Covered in sweat, the boy twisted and contorted his body in beautiful ways, his hips were embellished in gold coins and a see-through scarf lazily tied around him. As his hips twisted in tight circles, keeping his upper body stone still, he threw his arms into the air, his fingers wrapped around each other. He listened to the music, allowing the notes to control his body. His shirtless body sparkled as the sunlight shined in. He was utterly exhausted but he was too excited about his performance to stop, it had to be **_perfect._**

 

Agni had finished his tea outside on the front porch, looking at the city from afar. He knew Soma would be performing solo tonight, just for his amazing dance. He knew Soma had been practicing all day, interrupting Soma’s dance was his least favorite thing to do but it’d been hours. The boy needed to eat something. Agni walked inside the manor and into the kitchen to prepare a snack for his prince. He began to prepare a plate of Murukku, one of Soma’s favorite treats. Moments later the fried dish was finished, still piping hot from the fryer. Agni gently blew on the steam to cool it, taking one for himself. He carefully walked up the stairs with the dish in hand, listening to the music that played from Soma’s chamber. “Master Soma, if you have a moment, I’ve brought you a snack,” Agni said, knocking on his door that he accidentally pushed open. His eyes had the honor of witnessing the prince dance with such _fluidity and grace._ Soma was too busy pushing himself to even hear Agni. Soma’s movements came to a stop when he smelled the dish. He turned his head to Agni, lowering his arms. “Thank you, Agni.” He breathed, catching his breath before continuing. “I’m starving.” he jested, taking the plate from his Khansama. “I see you’ve been practicing very hard, my prince! I’m sure it will pay off tonight.” Agni cheered the prince on, giving him a smile.

* * *

* * *

 

Soma took a seat on his bed. “I’m thinking of getting a dance partner to do the dance with me because I don’t like performing alone,” Soma replied, taking a bite of the crunchy snack.

“And who might you choose?” Agni lifted a brow, taking a seat by the prince. Soma tapped his chin. “Would you do the dance with _me_?” Soma asked with hopeful eyes. The prince turned towards Agni and placed his hands on his shoulders. “It would be so fun, Agni! I rarely see you dance but when you do you look fantastic, they would love it!” Soma gripped his Khansama’s shoulders, gently shaking him. “My prince, I am not worthy to be seen dancing with you, especially on a stage,” Agni replied, his eyes going to the ground. Soma pursed his lips at Agni. “Well, _I_ deem you worthy, Agni.” He paused, tilting the older man’s head up with his index finger. “Please? I’m sure you’ll have fun, you just need to try and have a little fun. You never have a problem when we dance together here, so why out there?” Soma raised a brow.

 

Agni chuckled. “As you wish, my prince. But I do not know the dance you are doing but I will be sure to learn it quickly.” He bowed his head to the prince and got to his feet, taking the finished plate. “You’ll need another set of clothes, no one dances in casual clothes.” Soma jested, grabbing the end of the sash, and untied it as he walked. Before Agni could turn around and grab it, the prince pulled it away. “I kept your old dancing outfit with mine, just in case a moment like this would happen,” Soma said, pointing to his bag stashed in the corner. Agni opened the bag and dug through the coin embellished scarves, shimmery pants, and kohl pencils. To his surprise, he found his outfit. Emerald-colored pants that sat on his lower hips, leaving some to the imagination. The cuffs were donned with gold coins and small gold chains, creating a beautiful sound when he walks. His upper half would be naked, only his arms would have satin arm cuffs, of course, embellished with sparkles and gold. He admired it, memories of dancing with his prince came flying back to his head. He smiled at the thought. He gathered the clothes and turned around to see Soma looking at him with his legs crossed. The two had grown used to seeing each other without clothes, so it was no trouble for Agni to change with the prince in the room. Agni unbuttoned his sherwani and neatly folded it on the dresser. His smooth skin warmed under the sun’s gentle rays, he basked in the sun’s kiss, admiring the city from the window. He heard a knock on the door, he snapped back into the moment and grabbed his sherwani and slipped it over his shoulders, covering his chest best he could without doing the buttons. “Lord Phantomhive, it’s an honor to see you. How are you doing?” Agni asked, giving him a bow. “Just fine, Agni thank you. Is Soma in here? He has a special performance this evening.” Ciel asked.

 

“Yes, Master Soma is here **-** ”

_“Cieeeellll!”_

 

Ciel sighed, closing his eye.

 

“Tonight, Agni will be my dance partner, I trust that won’t be a problem, right?”

  
“No trouble, I will just add him to tonight’s schedule. Just be ready at five o’clock, per usual.”

  
“Of course! I’ll be seeing you later, little bro!”

Ciel didn’t reply, he only nodded.

  
“Farewell, Lord Ciel.” Agni bowed and smiled, closing the door once Ciel left. Soma was quite excited about the dance, even more, so that Agni was now his partner. “Try on your outfit.” Soma insisted, handing it to him. Agni shook his top off, exposing his muscled shoulders. He slipped the armbands on, tugging them up his bicep. The gold chains rolled to the sides of his arms, his eyes watching them glimmer. Removing his plain white trousers, he slipped into the silky-soft dance pants that easily slid over his skin. “Agni-!”

He looked **magnificent** , _bewitching_ , and _**utterly**_ angelic. It was as if Lakshmi rested within him. It was rare he was seen in such revealing clothes. “Yes, my prince?” he turned his head to him, lifting a brow. “Handsome as ever, are you ready to practice? I assure that you’ll have great fun.”

 _“Jo_ aajnaa _!”_

Once the two settled into their dance, they moved with the grace and elegance of gazelles, slowly and sensually. Their bodies touched, their hands locked with one another, their eyes dripping with passion. Shimmying their hips in sync as they walked across the room took great strength but it came easy when they worked together. Agni spun Soma under his arm and held him with his hand on his lower back. Soma’s hair fell behind him, it’d grown so long since their arrival to England. His chest was shimmering in glitter, each breath escaping his lips with a high-rise of his chest. Agni’s hand ghosted over the prince, his fingertips barely touching his skin. He’d overheard tips on what made the crowd roar with excitement, and he took those to heart.

Soma lifted both his feet from the ground, Agni holding him with just his palm. It took great effort on Soma’s part to stay balanced in just the Khansama’s palm. Agni watched as his prince’s legs slowly rose into the air, he moved his hands as needed to guide the prince backward for a flip. Soma’s core strained to keep the uniform movements, relying on Agni’s hands for guidance. It was an amazing feat, seconds ago the prince lied in the Khansama’s hand, he was now on his feet with his back turned to the stark white-haired Indian. They backed into each other, shaking their hips in total sync while their backs were pressed together. Both men raised their arms, coins dancing along with them. Their hands touched just by chance. _“Theek hai?”_ Soma asked, heavy breaths escaping him.

_“Beshak.”_

Their dance had ended with their hands locked by their sides. “You followed my lead perfectly! You must have done the dance before.” Soma caught his breath and took a seat on the bed. “Never, a Khansama always follows their master’s lead,” Agni replied, getting excited to dance with his prince again. Little did they know, they danced a bit longer than they expected. Two hours longer than planned…

“Are you two ready? You’ll be on in ten minutes.” Ciel called from beyond the door, sounding quite short. “Of course, we will be there shortly!” Soma called back. He rested his legs on Agni’s lap and like usual, Agni took the liberty of massaging Soma’s feet. They’d grown so sore after dancing for so long. Agni’s hands firmly rubbed his feet, watching his face relax. “Ahh, as much as I’d love to continue this session, I wouldn’t want to keep the audience waiting!” Soma spoke in such a cheerful tone, it warmed Agni’s heart. “Yes, my prince.” With that, Soma gathered his legs and stretched out his arms, his fingers curling. “Let us be off, Master Soma.” Agni opened the door for him and soon followed behind. It would certainly be an exciting show...

 **A Khansama and his prince** would certainly be interesting to see.


End file.
